


De preguntas y razones

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, F/M, Multi, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganryuu decide llevar a Bonbori y a Hoozuki a visitar el nuevo zoológico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De preguntas y razones

—¿Este es...?

—¿Un hipopótamo?

Ganryuu había estado esperando esa pregunta de Bonbori y Hoozuki, por lo que de inmediato aclaró su garganta, todo para sonar más seguro cuando les respondiese.

—Así es —dijo, asintiendo con su cabeza y señalando al hipopótamo, que permanecía casi inmóvil en el lago artificial—. A este lo trajeron desde África y es considerado, al igual que los de su especie, uno de los animales más grandes conocidos...

—¡Ganryuu-sama! —exclamaron ambas, interrumpiéndolo luego de intercambiar una corta mirada y una sonrisa entre ellas.

—¿No crees que es adorable? —preguntó Bonbori, tomándolo de su brazo derecho.

—¿Hay otros animales como el? —cuestionó Hoozuki, asiéndose de su brazo izquierdo.

Ganryuu no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro, aun cuando ya debería estar acostumbrado a los gestos de las gemelas y a que estos —y ellas mismas— atrajesen tanta atención como lo estaban haciendo ahora, pero a pesar de eso hizo lo que pudo para responderles a ambas, alegre de verlas así.

Porque la razón por la que había decidido llevarlas a recorrer el nuevo zoológico que un grupo de extranjeros habían abierto era justamente verlas entusiastas y sonreír.


End file.
